Seera Neverland
Seera Neverland is the daughter of Mister Smee from the story, "Peter Pan." Seera is a girl who, after spending so many years in Neverland living on the Jolly Rodger with no other girls, has grown to be a rather snappy and bitter person. The only thing that made her happy was her boyfriend, Joseph Hook. But he broke up with her, for he wanted to be a Rebel rather then live out his legacy as an evil pirate, and this upset Seera greatly, for she wanted to someday be his first mate. Seera never gave up on Joseph, always having hopes that someday they could be together again. Then Joseph left for Ever After High, and Seera grew more and more bitter. Then, after certain events, Seera came to Ever After High too. She was heart broken when she found out that Joseph had fallen in love with a girl named Erin Pearl, and they were dating. After trying to break them up and a whole lot of drama, Seera officially gave up in Joseph. Ever since she's been looking for someone to fill the gap. Portrayers TBA Character Personality Seera has a very high intelligence, but unfortunately she mostly uses it in schemes against others. She seems to have a very strong loyalty to Captain Hook, back in Neverland, but that doesn't stop her from sometimes stealing his things for her own use. Her mother died soon after Seera was born, and her father was always too busy following Captain Hook around like a puppy to care properly for Seera, so she raised herself, and grew to be a sharp tongued, independant, and fierce girl. Appearance Seera is of medium weight, and exercises often to make sure that she will not become overweight like her father. She is also a couple of inches shorter than most students. Her skin is tan from a life at sea, and her shoulder length hair is slightly sun bleached. Her hair is almost always kept in a side ponytail. Seera needs to wear glasses, but rarely does. Fairy Tale Main Article: Peter Pan Relationships Family Her father is Mister Smee, Captain Hook's loyal first mate. Seera knows nothing of her mother, for her father still grieves her death and refuses to speak of her. Friends Seera does not have many friends, a result of being at sea her whole life, and her sometimes nasty attitude. Because of her lack of interaction with other people, she has a hard time knowing how to please her peers. Somehow, Seera managed to befriend a boy named Zackary Lightning. Pet Seera does not have a pet, after her first parrot was eaten by a crocodile. She claims a new pet would take up too much of her time, but she secretly misses the companionship. Romance Seera's love life is complicated. After it was clear that she and Joseph would never be her boyfriend again, she has been looking for a new boy to fill the hole Joseph left in her bitter heart. She has currently set her sights of Zackary, for reasons unknown. Enemies Seera's nasty attitude towards Elka has caused a mutual dislike. Their rivalry has caused many episodes of drama in the school. Outfits Basic TBA Category:Royals Category:Peter Pan Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neverlandian Category:Commoners Category:Bel's OCs